A common way for children to play with toy vehicles is with a toy vehicle playset. Often, toy vehicle playsets include multiple different tracks, and users may direct or propel toy vehicles over or through the multiple different tracks. With some play patterns, the user may decide which track the toy vehicle will travel by manually guiding (i.e., pushing the car down one or another) the toy vehicle along a toy vehicle track. With other play patterns, the user may launch toy vehicles along the track via a launcher. However, these conventional toy vehicle track sets are often static (i.e., with limited or no moving parts), which limit the number of play patterns and the replay value of the toy vehicle playsets. In addition, the conventional toy vehicle playsets do not provide the functionality or ability for users to play a game (i.e., competition with another user) with the toy vehicle playset.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a toy vehicle playset with continuous closed loop track disposed on a rotating platform. Moreover, it would be desirable for a toy vehicle playset to include a plurality of launchers that are configured for multiple users to attempt to launch toy vehicles into the rotating platform such that the toy vehicles enter and travel along the continuous closed loop track.